


Dark Swan and Evil Queen

by LauratheChef84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84
Summary: What if one dark one wasn't enough?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Dark Swan and Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Dark Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227522) by [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella). 



> Shout out to my Cheerleader Miriam Lehane for giving me the idea for this fanart :)
> 
> I look forward to reading the fanfic that was created by IrishBella for this artwork as I am sure it will be a brilliant read.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Dark Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227522) by [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella)




End file.
